


Hope

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Post-Second War with Voldemort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 18:10:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16392608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Narcissa thinks while insomnia keeps her awake.





	Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for the cissamione discord.

The moonlight filled the large bedroom, casting shades of greys and blues across the green carpet and sheets. Narcissa breathed lightly and stared at the canopy above. The soft snores of her company besides her. 

Occasionally Hermione would stir in her sleep, twitching, and make the most heart-wrenching whimper. She would wrap her arms around Hermione, tenderly kissing her cheek and petting her hair, playing with the mess of it. She smiled away the guilt that she didn’t stop Bellatrix, but she had a chance to make up for it, and maybe sooth that wound.

Narcissa fell asleep nuzzled against Hermione, and hoping for the best to come. 


End file.
